


Sandman

by Jay_eagle



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, MJN Air Is A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: A quick double-drabble written for Fandot Summer Christmas.





	Sandman

“Douglas, lie STILL.” Martin’s voice had long passed ‘irritated’ and was now into the ‘full-on-rage’ zone.

 

Douglas sighed. “I can’t get comfortable in this hotel bed.”

 

“It’s bad enough that Carolyn’s making us share a room. I don’t want to listen to you thrashing about, too.”

 

Douglas growled under his breath. “I can’t sleep.”

 

“And thanks to you, neither can I!”

 

After a pause, Douglas shifted, trying to get a broken spring away from his hip. “Sorry.”

 

Sounding mollified, Martin sighed. “No, I’m sorry. I just… wish the aircon worked, at least.”

 

Douglas nodded into the dark. “Maybe the sandman will visit soon,” he muttered to himself.

 

“The… sandman?” Martin sounded confused.

 

“Yes.” Douglas scrubbed his face with his hands. “The one who’s supposed to make children fall asleep?” He could hear the confusion in Martin’s silence. “Your parents never told you that story? I tell it to Emily all the time!”

 

“Great. Another thing I don’t know.”

 

“No, it’s great! Let me see…” Douglas cudgelled his brains. “It begins like this…”

 

Before he knew it, he was telling the story he’d not told in months, and Martin was snoring soon after…

 

It kept Douglas awake. But he didn’t mind.


End file.
